A new start!
by Bluefiredragonslayer
Summary: A new girl arrives (OC) who doesn't quite understand her powers yet. Will the Fairy Tail crew be able to help? First fanfic. I update as often as I can. Just be patient :) NatsuxOC DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE CHARACTER KIRSTEN!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**This is my first Fan Fic so please let me know if there is anything I should fix!**

**I do not own fairy Tail or it's characters, however I do own the character Kirsten!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

I was running, not looking back to see my captors following, ignoring the excruciating pain I felt all over my body from the intense beating I had endured over the past few days. The small cat held tightly in my arms was covered in cuts and bruises as well. Looking ahead I could see a large building with a sign I had been searching for, it read 'Fairy Tail'. I burst through the doors, tripping over my own feet in front of many the guild members. Hearing shock in many voices and feeling many eyes staring at my helpless body. I couldn't move, my body was weak; all I could do was curl up and hold my friend closer. I felt an arm wrap around my back and another under my legs. Then I was lifted up and carried off into another room. I could hear people asking who this girl was, why she was bruised and bleeding, what was she carrying, the questions were endless but I was too weak to answer. Now being laid onto a bed I felt safe, I slowly fell asleep.

"Who was that?" asked Mira.

"I have no idea, but we will soon find out" said Master Makarov.

A day passed and I finally awoke. Looking around to figure out where I was, everything was white, it looked like an infirmary. Feeling around for my friend I started to panic when nothing was there, I looked all through the room and my furry companion was nowhere to be found. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh I see your finally awake, how are you feeling?" asked a small man with white hair and a mustache to match.

"Where is Tali? The small cat that's dressed in a dog suit. I brought her here with me, where is she?!" I asked in a panic.

"Don't worry. She woke up a few hours ago. She's out here eating with our Exceeds. You must be hungry, please come with me." I followed the old man as he walked out the door. We walked into a big mess hall where people were eating, talking and fighting. The small man turned to me and started to introduce himself. "My name is Makarov, I am the Master here at Fairy Tail. These are all the guild members." He said as he turned and held his hand out pointing to all the people in the large room. "Now if you don't mind me asking, who are you and what were you running from?" I was expecting the question so I answered immediately.

"My name is Kirsten, I was being chased by an evil guild who want to use my powers for their evil plan. I was being beaten and starved along with Tali until I would use my magic to help them, finally one day I saw the opportunity to escape and took it. I remember my guardian telling me about Fairy Tail and how if one day I am in trouble to go here. I was being chased by my captures so I ran as fast as I could until I ran through your doors." I explained what my last few days had been like and Makarov looked shocked at what I had just told him. I looked down at my tattered, bloody clothes. I had bandages around my chest and sweatpants that were torn and shredded at the bottom. I felt my head and ran my fingers over a few cuts, my orangish blonde hair was covered in dried blood. My arms were also covered in cuts and dried blood. My stomach was also covered in cuts along with bruises and deep gashes. Makarov saw that I was looking at my beaten body and motioned at a silver haired woman to come over.

"This is Mira, Mira this is Kirsten." She smiled at me and I tried to smile back but the pain from my wounds made me wince and fall to my knees. Mira helped me up and led me over to a table.

"Stay here, I'll go get you some water and some medical supplies so I can cover your wounds." Mira ran towards the infirmary and I slowly turned to look at who was sitting next to me. There were 4 people. A red head who was dressed in armor, a blonde with a blue tank top that showed her chest, a raven haired boy who was stripped down to his boxers, and a salmon haired boy with a warming smile that calmed me, It was like mine. I shot back a shy smile and the boy looked shocked.

"Oi, what's your name?" asked the raven haired stripper.

"Kirsten" I replied quickly feeling the salmon haired boys eyes on me. Finally he spoke.

"You're a dragon slayer!" I had only heard the term used twice, when my guardian told me about the power and when my captures wanted to use it.

"Yes, but I don't know how to properly use my power." I answered, wincing at my pain.

"So you were raised by a dragon? What kinda dragon slayer are you?" He seemed full of questions, but I had one for him first before I answered anything else.

"First I would like to know your names." Everyone at the table looked at me and one by one they answered me.

"I'm Erza Scarlet!" The red head answered first. Her name would be easy to remember, since her name was the color of her hair.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia!" The blonde said in a cheery voice.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." Said the stripper. I giggled at the sight of him jumping when Erza yelled at him to put his clothes back on.

"I'm Natsu and this is Happy!" He said as his blue cat flew over and landed in his arms. Happy reminded me of Tali, which reminded me. Where's Tali?

I quickly jumped up but regretted it once I felt one of my gashes start to bleed from the torn scab. Mira arrived and started to patch me up. I looked around to find my blue friend, finally I spotted her. She was sitting with a black cat and a white one eating a fish. Oh how she loved fish. She turned to see me and flew over with tear-filled eyes and a big smile.

"KIRSTEN!" She yelled as she flew into my chest, pain filled my stomach but I shook it off. I was glad to finally see my buddy.

"Tali I see you've healed up quite well." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah, all thanks to Wendy, she's a dragon slayer like you, she's an air dragon slayer and she can heal people!" Tali spoke very fast, which was normal.

Tali was a small blue cat who wore a white dog costume. She loved dogs, which was weird with her being a cat, but I didn't mind. She was a little bit smaller than Happy but they looked similar. Once I was all bandaged up Mira offered me some clothes. I told the group I would tell them more about me once I got back and I headed over to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted

**Chapter 2: Getting acquainted**

I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I green eyes looked bloodshot and my freckles could barely be seen from the dried blood. I looked like I just came out of a horror film. I splashed some water on my face and wash off the blood. I slowly slipped on the shorts Mira gave me, trying not to rub against the gashes on my legs. Then I slipped the t-shirt over my head and over my large chest then looked at myself in the mirror again to make sure I looked a little better than before. I was covered in scars from head to toe. I washed off all the dried blood I could see and then made my way for the door. While walking back over to the table I was just seated at I noticed Tali and Happy were enjoying a fish and it brought a smile to my face. We had never met anyone else like Tali and me, and now we've met several in one day. I made my way to my seat next to Natsu and was welcomed by that bright smile I had started to enjoy, but that smile turned into a shocked expression when he looked me over. The expression was shared by everyone at the table, each looking me over examining the cuts, bruises and deep gashes. Mira saw that I was back and came over to bandage the rest of my open wounds.

"Do they hurt?" as Gray in a concerned tone.

"Not really, I'm growing use to the pain." At this point Tali flew into my lap, I could tell she had something she wanted to tell me.

"Guess what, Guess what!" Tali looked excited. "I know what I am, Happy explained everything. I'm a species called exceed and I'm originally from a place called Edolas, and every dragon slayer has an exceed and Happy likes fish like me and" I cut her off getting quite confused by how fast she was talking. I smiled and hugged her, glad she had finally found others like herself.

"That's great Tali! I'm happy for you!" I now looked at the others at the table while Tali sat in my lap enjoying another fish. I knew they were all anxious to hear my answers to their questions.

"You asked earlier what kind of dragon slayer I am. I'm a fire dragon slayer" Everyone gasped and Natsu looked puzzled.

"Do you know Igneel? I'm a fire dragon slayer too, see!" His fist was then engulfed in red flames. I knew I needed to explain more.

"No I do not know Igneel. I was told about him though. My guardian was a fire dragon named Uriel, but our flames are not red like yours. Ours are blue!" I said showing a small blue flame on the tip of my finger. "I don't know how to use my full power yet. Uriel left when I was very young, she only taught me a few things like what a dragon slayer was and how to bring forth my flame. Then she disappeared without a trace, I've been searching for her ever since. Well until I was captured." I flinched at the pain I felt remembering the torturous nights. Natsu grabbed my hand and I looked up. He looked angry.

"We will find the people who hurt you, and we will repay them tenfold!" I could smell that he was serious, and his heart beat sped up as he spoke. I stood up holding Tali, giving them all a small smile then heading over to Makarov. I needed to ask him about joining this guild that I have so quickly grown to love.

"Master, could I speak to you?" I asked quietly as I approached Makarov.

"Certainly, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know what I had to do for me and Tali to join your guild. It would be an honor to be a part of such an amazing family!" I asked hoping there was some way we could stay here forever.

"All you have to do is tell me where you would like your mark and in what color!" I was shocked at this answer, but I didn't complain. I remembered seeing Natsu have his on his shoulder. And at this time my shoulder was the only place that wasn't scarred or bruised.

"I would like it here on my right shoulder in blue please!" I answered with a smile.

"I want mine on my back in white!" answered Tali. She was just as excited as I was to finally be accepted somewhere.

Once we had our guild marks we sat at the bar and I asked Mira if there was any place I could go to get a shower and get something to eat. She waved over Erza and asked if she would mind taking me and Tali up to where the female Fairy Tail members lived so that we could get cleaned up.

"I'd be happy to!" Erza grabbed my arm and practically dragged me outside and up to where she and several other guild members lived. We finally arrived after few moments and Erza showed me the bathroom. She handed me some soap, a couple towels and a change of clothes. I smiled thankfully and headed into the shower to clean myself and Tali off.

I was careful not to get soap into Tali's scars, but a few scars were too small to see, so I received a few hiss's and a couple ouch's. After she was clean I had her go sit with Erza while I finished washing myself. I slowly undressed, wary of my many wounds. Once everything was off I stared at myself in the mirror once again, this time I was able to see every inch of my tattered body. I started at my head, feeling every cut in my scalp, peeling away dried blood in my strawberry blonde hair. Then I looked at my face, my eyes were dark and red from the nights of crying, my cheeks were purple from the beatings I took, a few cuts showed on my forehead once I pulled off the bandages. I placed my hand to my lips, feeling the dried blood that had gathered over the busted area. Now looking at my torso, I could see the gashes where my captures would hit me with a whip, my left shoulder had a few wounds that started to heal, my breasts had cuts over the top half, I was lucky I had a large chest for the underneath was left untouched. My stomach and back were the worst, gashes a foot long were all over my sides and down my spine, my stomach was bruised to the point it was a very dark purple. My legs were second to worst, cuts stretched from my thighs to my calves; I tensed up at the thought of the whip cutting through my flesh. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and continued to the shower. I knew it was going to hurt, but I had to wash every inch of myself. The warm water stung at first, but then it started to sooth my beaten body. I stood just to let the water fall over me. I lathered soap into my hands and started to rub over my legs up to my torso then over my face. Pain was all I could feel, but I brushed it off quickly rinsing the suds away. I finally grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and lathered it into my scalp, again pain overcame the soothing feeling, I rinsed off my head and grabbed a towel from the bench. I dried off and threw my hair up into a towel. I wrapped the bandages around every open wound and I ended up looking like a mummy, I giggled at the thought. I changed into the clothes Erza had given me. She had given me a blue bra and a tight white tank top that covered half my chest to the top of my belly button. I didn't mind the cleavage because it was covered by bandages anyway, same with my belly. Then I slid on the blue hip hugger underwear and then the jean shorts. I looked into the mirror one last time, my breasts and sides were hugged by the top as was my butt by the shorts, showing off my curves. I looked at the new addition to my right shoulder, it made me happy to belong somewhere. I threw my hair into a pony tail and looked at my emerald orbs. The darkness had faded away as did the redness, I started to look normal again. I brushed my teeth then smiled my toothy smile before I walked out to meet up with Tali and Erza.

"We must hurry back to the guild, Master needs to speak to you immediately!" Erza practically dragged me back to the guild just as she had dragged me out.


	3. Chapter 3: They've found me!

**Chapter 3: They've Found Me!**

Thanks to my heightened senses I could tell something was wrong. Erza's heart was beating rapidly, and the closer we got to the guild the stronger a familiar scent got. We burst through the doors only to find Master standing on the bar with 5 men in front of him. They turned around and my heart stopped, it was my captures, the men I was trying to get away from, they had found me! The leader started to walk towards me, and then in a flash someone was blocking me from their view. I looked up to see salmon colored spikes in front of me.

"Natsu" I whispered.

"Are these the people that hurt you!?" He turned his head slightly; I nodded as a tear fell down my cheek. The thoughts of what they did to me came rushing back. Every wound I had started to hurt.

"Move outta the way kid, she's ours!" The leader yelled, his low voice sent shivers down my spine. He was tall with dark hair and even darker eyes.

"Leave my child alone!" said Master as his now giant fist lay on top of the unconscious man. The other 4 turned to me and with an evil look said "We'll be back" and with that they were gone. Master lifted his hand to show that the leader had also disappeared. I fell to my knees, a feeling of terror rushed through me. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will protect you!" I looked up to see Natsu and all the other guild members surrounding me with warming smiles. I felt safe. Tali was now in my lap looking at me with her big brown eyes, smiling. I knew she felt just as I did. I looked down starting to cry.

"Thank you all. They will be back, and I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Tomorrow I will leave." I said not wanting my new found friends to undergo what I had. I felt a hand lift up my chin.

"You're not going anywhere. You're a Fairy Tail member now, which means you're a part of our nakama. We're going to help you no matter what." Natsu's words made me grin. _Did I really have a family now? _He wiped away a tear that had fallen down my cheek. I looked into his eyes and threw myself into him, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly. After realizing what I had just done I quickly let go.

"I'm so sorry!" I said now blushing. He smiled a toothy grin and helped me up. Master walked towards me and grabbed my hands.

"You will spend tonight with Natsu, he will keep you safe and teach you a few things about dragon slayer magic. Tomorrow we will discuss this matter further, until then get some rest my child." I felt excitement rush through me. _I get to learn how to use my magic! _I looked at Natsu who smiled at me and grabbed my hand, a light shade of pink ran across my cheeks, he started dragging me out of the guild and towards what I assumed was the way to his house. I looked back to see Happy doing the same to Tali, both had big smiles and were talking about all the fun they would have tonight and all the fish they would eat, it made me giggle.

We finally arrived to a small house in the forest, a sign outside said "Natsu and Happy's place." It was cute. It was shaded by big trees and surrounded by tall grass. I could hear a river nearby and smell tons of fish. Natsu ran inside first and asked us to wait outside. We heard a lot of banging and crashes. I looked at Happy and he just smiled and scratched the back of his head. Finally Natsu stepped out and invited us in. It was clean and very small. There was a couch, a stove, a sink, a hammock, and a bathroom. I looked around to see where Tali and I would sleep. Natsu must've noticed and he pointed to the hammock.

"You and Tali can sleep there, and Happy and I will take the couch." Happy looked sad at the sleeping arrangements.

"Why do we have to sleep on the couch?" "Happy, you and Natsu can have the hammock. I don't want to take your bed." I said quickly, I didn't want to take their bed, I was content with sleeping on the couch since it was only one night.

"No you can sleep on the hammock, we will take the couch. Happy stop complaining!" "No we will take the couch, really Tali and I don't mind!" After a few minutes of bickering we finally decided on laying cushions and pillows on the floor and all of us sleeping on them. How we got to this conclusion is not quite clear to me but it works. Tali and Happy were going to head down to the river to catch some fish while Natsu taught me how to use my magic. I was excited and nervous about what I would learn.

"This is called Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu began taking a deep breath then he suddenly blew fire out of his mouth, I was amazed. _Could I really do this? _He then showed me a few other moves such as fire dragon claw and fire dragon iron fist. I was about to try my roar when my stomach let out a roar of its own. I blushed at the sudden awful noise. Then Natsu lit his hand on fire and pointed to me.

"Try it. You can eat flames and it gives you strength." I couldn't believe what he just said. "I can eat flames?" "Yes. Try it!" I stepped forward and started to suck in the flame, it was surprisingly good. "You can't eat your own flames though, but anyone else's is fair game." I looked at him and grinned, I was ready to try my roar.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" A blue flame shot out of my mouth. It was a wondrous sight. "I DID IT!" I ran and hugged Natsu, many emotions ran through me, but once I saw who I was holding the only emotion I felt was embarrassment. "I'm so sorry…. Again." "Don't worry about it!" He hugged me back and motioned for me to try the next move.

After I had succeeded at every move Natsu had shown me we decided to go back inside and get ready for bed. I could still see all the red and blue flames from our training, it was beautiful. Tali and Happy arrived a little after we did, carrying a bucket full of fish.

"We hit the jackpot!" Tali jumped into my lap and her smile took up half her face. "That's great! Did you and Happy have fun?" "Yes! We talked about exceeds and fish and flying and fish and how great it is here, oh and fish!" "You and your fish!" I sighed and smiled at my little exceed.

"Well I guess it's time for bed. Ready Happy?" "Aye sir!" Natsu and Happy plopped down on the pillows and made themselves comfy. Tali jumped down next to Happy and offered him a fish, which he gladly took after he gave her one of his. Then I laid down on the opposite end of Natsu, so it was Natsu, Happy, Tali, then me.

"Good night Happy, Good night Tali, Good night Kirsten."

"Good night Natsu, Good night Tali, Good night Kirsten."

"Good night Kirsten, Good night Happy, Good night Natsu."

"Good night Tali, Good night Natsu, Good night Happy, and Natsu, thank you for letting us stay here. We really appreciate it!" "No problem, I'm happy to get to spend time with another fire dragon slayer!" Then we all drifted off to sleep.

I was happy, walking with my new found friends, then everything went dark and all I could hear were their screams. Something grabbed my hand, I was scared, I screamed. "Let go! Where are my friends?! What did you do to them?!" "They're all dead!" The voice was familiar, it terrified me, and I started to cry. _No, they can't be, their all I have! I have to save them! _I started to run towards the screams, I ran faster than I had ever ran before. I saw a figure in front of me. I stopped to see who it was, and then once I figured out the demon in my path I used one of my new moves. "Fire Dragon Roar!" The figure was thrown back but more figures came to his side, I was terrified, I was weak, there was nothing I could do. _Everyone is dead because of me! Why? WHY!?_


	4. Chapter 4: Fate

**Chapter 4: Fate**

I felt someone shaking me. "Kirsten! Kirsten wake up!" "Hmm? WHAA!" I hit the person as hard as I could and they went flying. I rubbed my eyes to see who it was. "OH NATSU I'M SO SORRY!" he got up rubbing his head. "It's ok, I should've known waking a girl up would have ended badly." He said with a grin. "Why did you wake me up anyway?" "You were screaming in your sleep and you started to cry. I got scared and started to hold you" He started to blush as the last part left his lips "and then you started saying why so I woke you up." _So it was all a nightmare? It felt so real. _"Well anyway now you're awake so we can go to the guild and grab some breakfast." He smiled once again and helped me up, I looked around to find Tali and Happy but they were gone. "They went on to Fairy Tail to tell everyone about their fishing experience. I told them we would be there soon!" We headed out the door and made our way to Fairy Tail, I was excited to tell everyone about my training, but I kept thinking about my dream. "Were here!" I looked up to see that we had arrived, I went to take a step forward and tripped, I closed my eyes and felt an arm catch me a. I heard gasps and awes. I opened my eyes to see Natsu's face not even an inch away from mine. Both our cheeks turned a dark shade of pink, but I couldn't help but feel at home in his arms. I looked into his eyes, they were an onyx color and I couldn't help but get lost in them. "Hmph" someone cleared their throat and after what seemed like forever Natsu stood me up and gave me his signature grin. I couldn't believe what had just happened, was I still dreaming?

"THEY WERE WHAT!" I heard an angry yell from across the guild and it startled everyone. Natsu ran over and I followed only to see a shocked Erza, Lucy, and Gray listening to Happy tell them something. "Aye, I woke up and Natsu was holding her while she slept!" I looked at Natsu who was just as embarrassed as me at all the eyes on us. I buried my face in my hands and took off running out of the guild. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran the streets of Magnolia. I didn't know where I was going, but I tried to use my sense of smell to direct myself to Natsu's house. _Why would I go to his house, all of his team probably thinks I'm trying to take him from them. _So I made my way to the river. Still running with my face covered I couldn't see where I was going and as a result I tripped over a tree stump. As I fell to the ground I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I just laid there. Once I did sit up I just grabbed my ankle and propped myself against a tree. "There's no way I can walk. I knew my clumsiness would be my demise one day! Maybe someone will…..I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING WOODS, NOBODY'S GOING TO FIND ME!" I just started to cry once again. Then I started to think of Natsu's eyes, and the feel of his arm around me, his ashy woodsy scent. Was I falling for him? Does he even see me as anything more than a friend? Oh no, I left Tali there. Their probably mad at her too, she's probably scared. I have to get up. I tried to get up but the pain was too severe. I screamed at the pain. "Maybe this is more than just a twisted ankle." I just sat back against the tree and stared up at the leaves. "Well at least I'll die somewhere pretty." Leaves fell off the tree and landed around me. What was I going to do? 'SNAP' I jerked my head towards the direction of the snapped twig. I saw someone walking towards me. I ducked down hoping they wouldn't see me. "Why are you hiding?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"I thought you might have been a murderer! You could at least announce yourself when you're sneaking around a forest!"

"Why are you sitting down?"

"Maybe I'm tired!"

"Then you would've done a better job at hiding from a supposed murderer." He had a point.

"Don't laugh…I tripped and hurt my ankle….." I stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"You're pretty clumsy aren't you? I nodded. Then I felt an arm slide behind my back and another under my legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you, how else are you going to get back to the guild?"

"I can't go back!" I snapped back at him.

"Why not?"

" I'm embarrassed…." I whispered so he could barely hear me, but I didn't remember he had great hearing like myself.

"Why are you embarrassed? Is it what Happy said? Look their not mad about that, they think it's….umm…"

"It's umm what?"

"Umm cute" He whispered, but I could still clearly hear what he said. His face turned pink as did mine.

"Well what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you think it's umm…cute?" My pink cheeks were now a shade darker.

"Well… I uh…let's get back, everyone's worried about you!" He quickly avoided answering and started to walk in the direction of the guild. I laid my head into his chest and could hear his heart beat faster. I looked up at him and his cheeks were now the color of Erza's hair. I took my finger and rubbed it down his chest, outlining his chiseled abdomen. It seemed to tickle him, so I did it more till he let out a laugh and looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you smile."

"Why?"

"Because it's cute." I was now a deep burgundy. _Did I really just say that? _We were now at the guild. Natsu kicked open the door and we received oohs and awes.

"Wendy, can you come with me to the infirmary? Kirsten hurt her ankle."

"Yes Natsu-san!" We made our way to the more than familiar room and Natsu laid me onto the bed ever so carefully. "How did you hurt your ankle Kirsten-san? You did some pretty bad damage to it!"

"I tripped over a tree stump…" Embarrassed at my answer, I looked up to see Wendy smiling.

"Don't be embarrassed, I've done it several times myself!" I smiled at her, she was sweet.

"So will she be ok?" Natsu paced the room like he was waiting on big news.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to stay off her feet for a few hours."

"Ok, she can do that!" Why was he answering for me.

"WAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm carrying you till you can walk again!" As he held me bridal style I couldn't help but smile, he was warm and kind.

"Fine! But once I can walk, no more carrying me!"

"You'll trip again eventually." He smiled at his smooth remark, and although it was harsh, it was true.


	5. Chapter 5: New Feelings!

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. College is kicking my butt!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, I do however own the character Kirsten!**

**Chapter 5: New feelings!**

Natsu sat me down at a table where Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Tali were seated. Tali flew into my lap and gave me a big hug.

"Oi Natsu, why were you carrying her? Did you hurt her?" Gray lifted an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

"No! She tripped! Don't go accusing me of hurting people ice princess!" Natsu shot back while glaring at Gray before taking a seat next to me.

"You wanna go flame brain?!" Gray, now stripped of everything but his boxers, yelled at Natsu before Erza hit him on the head leaving a bump.

"Calm down Gray and put your clothes on! How did you fall?" Erza now looked at me questioningly.

"I was running in the forest, not watching where I was going and tripped over a tree stump. Natsu found me a little while after. I'm grateful he came when he did, but now he has this idea that he has to carry me till I can walk again." I shot a look at Natsu who was now blushing, which caused me to blush.

"Aww that's so cute!" Lucy and Wendy said in unison, which caused both of our cheeks to turn a shade darker than they already were.

"They lliiiiikkkkeeee each other!" Happy rolled his tongue as he carried out the word like, earning a death glare from Natsu.

"Ummm I need to go on a mission soon so I can get some jewels to rent somewhere to stay. Natsu, can you help me over to the mission board?" I said breaking the tension.

"You don't need to take a mission. You're hurt. You can just live with me….until your better…." Natsu trailed off thinking of what he just said. It made me blush a deep burgundy.

"I feel like I'm intruding though, I can get some crutches and do a small job that doesn't involve much work." I liked the idea of living with Natsu, but I felt like I was just barging in even though he offered it.

"If you take a mission then I'm going to!" I was shocked at his reply, but very thankful on his decision.

"We will come too!" Erza exclaimed. Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lucy all agreed.

"You guys are all so sweet. Thank you!" I looked at everyone and smiled. I got up, Placing Tali on the table, holding onto the table so I didn't put any pressure on my foot and hopped over to the mission board until I felt someone sweep me off my feet.

"I told you you're not allowed to walk!" Natsu looked at my shocked expression and smirked.

"Fine! Let's just look at the mission's, ok?" I crossed my arms and turned away from him. I could feel him looking at me and it made me blush. I looked over what was on available. I needed to find something with a bog reward to accommodate all of us. Finally something caught my eyes.

_Mages Needed_

_Group terrorizing town!_

_Please come ASAP!_

_REWARD: 600,000 JEWELS _

I pulled the request off the board and handed it to Natsu to read. He sat me down on a nearby stool and took the paper from my hand. Tali flew over and landed once again in my lap.

"It's 75,000 jewels per person, and it sounds like they really need help!" I said trying to convince him and the others who had just gathered around us.

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu grinned and handed the paper to Erza who read over it then took it to master to be approved.

"I just need to take a shower and get ready to go. We can leave tonight if that's ok with everyone else" I looked at everyone getting yea that works and see ya tonight as everyone walked their separate ways except Natsu and Tali.

"Umm I need help to the shower…. Tali do you think you can fly me there?"

"Sure!" Tali smiled knowing she could help me.

"I could've taken you…." Natsu trailed off thinking about what he had just said gaining a blush from me which made a blush appear on his face as well. "Nevermind, I'll go pack and meet you here after you get ready!" His reply was quick and then he was out the door in a flash.

Tali picked me up and flew over towards the bar. "Mira do you have any extra clothes? I need some to change into once I shower, hopefully I can buy some of my own once I have some jewels." "Sure! Here ya go, and here's some shampoo, conditioner and soap! Do you need any help to the bathroom?" Mira asked as she handed me a pile of clothes and shower stuff, I knew Tali wasn't use to flying so much so I shook my head and asked Mira to help me to the shower if it wasn't a problem. She wrapped my arm around her neck and helped me walk to the bathroom. She sat me down and stayed there to help me get undressed and shower. It was weird but I knew I needed help. I lifted off my shirt and then unhooked my bra, Mira helped me take off the shorts, underwear, and all the bandages. She turned on the water as I took the pony tail out of my hair and let it fall to my back. Tali grabbed me and helped me over to the shower. Mira handed me a stool to sit on while I washed my hair and washed Tali. The cuts still hurt but they were mostly healed. Once I rinsed both of us off I turned off the water and Mira handed me a towel. As I dried off Mira started to ask me questions.

"So are you and Natsu dating?"

"What? No! Were just friends…" I turned my head thinking about Natsu. He really cared about me and I don't know what I would've done without him finding me in the woods and teaching me dragon slayer moves.

"I think he likes you!" Tali piped up, bringing me from my thoughts.

"I agree" Mira smiled as did Tali.

"Even if he did I don't know how to tell him how I feel! Maybe I like him, maybe I've gotten feelings for him. I really care about him…." It all started to unfold. I liked Natsu! A smile grew on my face as the realization popped into my head. I looked at Mira and Tali who were also smiling at my statement.

"Well let's get you dressed and ready to head out, I'm sure Natsu's back by now and waiting for you!" Mira said while she bandaged the last few gashes I had which were on my legs. My upper body was pretty healed, only a few bruises were left. Once Mira was done She helped me put on some light blue underwear and some black shorts. I hooked on a light blue bra and slid on a purple tank top. Mira went to go grab some crutches from the infirmary while I brushed out my hair and brushed my teeth. I stood up and held onto the sink looking at myself. My green eyes were completely back to normal and my orange hair accented my face and brought out my freckles and the cuts were gone from my scalp. My hair went all the way to my butt. My top showed off my cleavage and my rather large breast's. The shorts showed off my butt, which was also somewhat big. My curves were amazing, I wasn't fat nor was I too skinny, I was just right in my opinion. Mira now walked in with crutches and handed them to me.

"Your knight or shall I say dragon is waiting on you!" I blushes at Mira's comment and Tali giggled. All three of us headed out to the main hall where everyone was waiting on me.

"I thought I told you I would carry you!" Natsu ran up to me almost knocking me over until Mira caught me.

"Natsu be careful she's fragile!" Mira yelled at him.

"Sorry…. Well I can carry you if you get tired." Natsu looked at me almost sad.

"Tell ya what Natsu, as soon as I get tired you can carry me!"

"Promise?!"

"Promise!" I smiled at him, thinking about what I said as I looked at Mira who was smiling and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Well let's get going, we need to get to the train station soon!" Erza ordered. I felt myself turn green. _Oh no not a train. _As I thought this Natsu said it, almost reading my mind.

"You get motion sickness too?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, all dragon slayers do! I don't know why." Natsu was also turning green thinking about what was about to happen. We headed to the train station and headed to our seats. I sat down and as soon as the train moved I wanted to barf. Wendy walked over to me and told me she could help with my motion sickness but only a couple times. She held her hands over me and I started to feel a lot better.

"Can you help Natsu?" I asked as I saw the poor Dragon Slayer slumped over in the seat.

"No, I've already used it to many times on him and now he's immune. I'm sorry!" She said frowning.

"It's ok. Thank you so much for helping me though, I really appreciate it!" I smiled at her and she went back to her seat. I looked at Happy who was sitting with Natsu and asked him to switch me places. He sat with Tali and I sat with Natsu. I placed Natsu's head on my lap and started rubbing his back, It always helped me when I felt sick. His moaning got quieter and he told me not to stop. I kept rubbing his back till he fell asleep and even then I didn't stop. I looked over at our exceeds and they were leaning on each other sleeping. I guess I drifted off because when I opened my eyes we were t our destination.

"Well here we are!" Erza said as we all got off the train. Natsu looked a lot better and he thanked me for helping him. Then I started to smell a familiar scent, one that I didn't want to encounter ever again. As I sniffed I must have unconsciously grabbed Natsu's hand.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked getting everyone's attention.

"They're here….." A tear left my eye and the voice I feared spoke.

"Well well, we told you we'd be back!"

**Let me know what you think! And again I'm really sorry for the delay! **


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Encounter

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, I do however own the character Kirsten!**

**Chapter 6: An Unexpected Encounter!**

Tali screamed and jumped into my arms, she buried her head into my chest trying to hide her tears. I just stood there speechless with my arm around Tali and my hand still holding Natsu's.

"Well I guess we didn't need to go back to that guild after all, you just came right to us!" The tall man laughed as he and his 4 henchmen walked towards me. Then 4 figures jumped in front of me, I felt myself being lifted up and turned my head to see Natsu now carrying me.

"Take her somewhere safe, we'll handle these guys!" Erza yelled as Natsu threw my crutches and we started heading in the other direction. Happy was flying above us watching as Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Gray were fighting the dark guild members. I was still holding Tali and I held onto her tighter as I started to cry.

"They found me again…..I'm just a burden on you guys!" I said as we entered a wooded area. He ignored my comment and just kept running. It smelled safe and I guess Natsu felt the same. He sat down with me on his lap and Happy took Tali and offered her a fish to cheer her up, it didn't help much but it brought a small smile to Tali's face. After a while of silence he finally spoke.

"You're not a burden; you're our friend, part of our family. Don't ever feel like you're a burden on us!" Natsu held me as he spoke, I felt safe in his arms.

"Natsu….." My voice was faint, but I knew he heard me.

"Yes?" "Thank you." "No problem!" He smiled his toothy grin at me and we just sat there. There was so much I wanted to say to Natsu, but I couldn't find the courage to. He could tell something was bothering me because he turned my face to face his.

"What's wrong?" He looked confused, maybe I should tell him, what if I don't have another chance?

"Natsu I"

"Oui Natsu! Why are you just sitting around?!" Maybe it's not time. Natsu ignored Gray and just looked at me waiting for me to finish what I was saying. I mouthed 'I'll tell you later' then looked at the bunch walking towards us.

"They got away but we'll keep you safe!" Erza looked at me and held out my crutches. They were broken.

"What happened to them?" I asked wondering how I'd walk around now.

"Well I sorta used them to beat one of the guys…." Lucy trailed off as she spoke. I laughed at thinking about the site of her beating a guy with crutches.

"That's ok. I guess you get to carry me around after all." I looked at Natsu who now had a big smile on his face. We started walking until we got to a clearing. The sun was setting and Erza stopped and turned to speak.

"We can camp here for now. We'll head towards the town in the morning." She started to set up her tent as did everyone else. Natsu helped set up mine, but I didn't think I'd be getting any sleep tonight, too much was on my mind. Tali and Happy sat next to the fire enjoying their fish that they had just caught at the nearby lake, Erza was polishing her sword, Gray was sitting with Lucy as she complained about camping, and Wendy and Carla were already fast asleep. I sat against a tree thinking about everything. Natsu sat down next to me and I knew he wanted to talk about what I was going to say earlier.

"Let's go sit by the lake." Natsu lifted me up and we headed towards the lake. I wanted to be alone when I confessed my feelings for him. We got to the lake and it was small but beautiful. The moon's reflection off the water lit up everything.

"So what were you wanting to talk about?" He jumped right to the chase as I knew he would.

"If I tell you you can't laugh or feel weird around me…ok?"

"Why would I laugh or feel weird around you?"

"Natsu I….I….I like you! There I said it, now we can go back!" I turned away from him not wanting to see his expression. I could hear his heart beat faster like he was nervous. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Natsu blushing like crazy which made me blush. It was silent for a while and I couldn't take it. "Well say something!" he said nothing…If I could walk I'd of walked away by now, but something was holding me there.

"Kirsten?"

"Yes?" He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I hugged him back and heard his heart beat even faster. _What is he thinking about?_ He let go and held me in front of him, he just stared into my eyes. Then he kissed me! He kissed me! I couldn't believe it, was I dreaming? I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. After what felt like forever we heard something rattling in the woods which caused us to jump apart. Well he jumped back and I fell backwards.

"Who's there?!" Natsu's voice was angry. Then we heard "They likkkkkeeeee each other!" and instantly knew who was spying on us. I looked up to see the rowdy team staring at us all shocked at what they had just witnessed. Finally someone broke the silence.

"How did flame brain get a kiss before me!" Gray said earning a smack to the head from Erza. Then my senses picked up something that quickly ruined my mood, and I knew Natsu picked it up too.

"Aww how sweet, getting a kiss before you die!" I then felt myself get pulled back across the lake and slammed into a tree. Pain went through every part of my body and I screamed in pain. "You're mine now!" A fireball then hit the dark man in the stomach and sent him back into another tree.

"LET HER GO!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards me. Another one of the men picked me up and then teleported away with me still in his arms. We ended up in the familiar room that I never wanted to see again, my dried blood was everywhere. I kicked the man with my feet, the hurt one was mostly better but still hurt with every kick. I screamed and hit and he sat me down.

"Now now don't do something you'll regret, wait here till the Master gets back." He then turn and before he left I stood up and did a fire dragon's roar which knocked him through the door and made an opening for me. 5 more men entered the room and by this point I was pissed.

"You take me away from my friends, and RUINED MY FIRST KISS! YOU WILL PAY!" I sent another fire dragons roar towards the 5 now scared guild member, sending them through a wall and outside the building. I looked at the opening and started running, but before I could make it out the boss appeared and put some kind of cage around me. I couldn't get out nor could I use any of my powers. I was stuck. I worried about my friends. "If you're here then where are my friends?"

"Oh them? I snuck away while your boyfriend fought my minions." His voice was deep. "So you know how to use your powers now. Perfect!"

"I'll never help you!" I yelled at him but he only laughed.

"Who said you had a choice!" He then turned away and left me there. _What am I going to do, I hope everyone's ok._

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm having writer's block but I'll try to have another chapter up soon. I'm going to the beach next week for Thanksgiving, but I'll try to write more if I can. Any suggestions on what I could add or how Natsu and the gang can save Kirsten? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: New Wounds!

**Sorry about the wait everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, I do however own the Character Kirsten! Please review!**

**Chapter 7: New Wounds!**

I sat in the cage, shaking with fear. _How will I get out? Where are Natsu and the others? _Questions upon questions filled my head, but I couldn't answer any of them. I looked outside at the sunrise, it was now morning. Only a few hours ago I was sharing my first kiss with Natsu and now I'm stuck in a stupid cage. I crossed my arms and pouted. Then I heard a creak in the floor.

"Are you ready to help us now you little pest?" His voice was starting to irritate me.

"Nope" That made him angry.

"Why you little shit, that's it!" He turned around and headed into another room. I felt the cage lift up and I was also being lifted with it, I was being taken into the room where the boss had just went. All I could see were chains and whips; I was all too familiar with this scenery. Next thing I know I blacked out. When I woke up I was handcuffed to the wall and nobody was around. I tried to use my roar but nothing came out. The door opened and the boss walked in again.

"Well well look who woke up." He proceeded to pick up a whip and walk towards me. "Are you ready to help now?"

"I will never help a low life jerk like you!"

"Wrong answer!" He hit me with the whip several times until I had received new gashes over my old ones. I screamed out in pain. A tear fell down my cheek; the pain grew with every hit. I started to grow weak from the blood loss, my vision was blurry. I knew nobody could hear my screams; at least that's what I thought. The door was kicked in and a figure ran in and spit fire at the man who was the cause of my pain. All I could see now was fire then I blacked out.

"KIRSTEN! WAKE UP!" I snapped my head up, seeing the face I had missed so much. "Kirsten are you ok? I was so worried! Here let me get you down." He got the handcuffs off and I fell to my knees.

"Natsu, you saved me. I thought I'd never see you again." He picked me up and carried me out of the now burning building.

"Of course I'd come save you! You're MY girlfriend, right?" I shook my head and smiled. I liked the sound of that. Blood was still flowing out of the fresh cuts. I knew Natsu noticed because his pace became faster, he started running as my heart beat started to slow down. I could feel myself passing out.

"Natsu…. If I die"

"Stop. You're not gonna die, we're almost there just hang on." I could hear the fear in his voice. We had made it to Magnolia when I closed my eyes. "Stay awake, please stay awake!" His voice was shaky. We burst through the doors of Fairy Tail and shock was in everyone's voices.

"Is she ok? What Happened?" Mira's voice was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**I'm trying something new so that you can see what's going on.**

**Natsu POV**

I carried her into the infirmary, her breathing was faint and her heart beat was slowing rapidly.

"She can't die! Help her please!" I cried out to Mira, hoping she could help her. Wendy ran in and started trying to heal her. The blood stopped and her wounds started to heal. Her heart beat started to go back to normal and her breathing was also back to normal.

"It's going to take a couple days for her to wake up, but she's stable."

"Thank you Wendy!" Mira smiled at the sky dragon slayer and they both went to leave, but Mira stopped. "Wendy you go on out and tell everyone she's ok, I'll be out in a minute." With that Wendy left and the barmaid walked back towards me. "Does she know how you feel?" The question shocked me, but it was expected from Mira the matchmaker.

"Sort of….we kissed then she" I was cut off.

"YOU KISSED!" Mira had the biggest smile I had ever seen. "So you know how she feels? Are you two dating now? How was the kiss? What happened after?"

"I think I do. I'm not sure, I hope so. It was…. Amazing! And she was kidnapped right after we kissed, I ran and ran until I picked up her scent then I ran faster until I heard her screams…. I was so terrified and enraged that someone was hurting her. I saw a cabin and I ran inside, fighting anyone who got in my way. I finally found her and I busted through the door to find a man beating her. All I could feel was anger! What happened next is mostly a blur but I remember catching everything on fire and walking out with Kirsten. She was covered in blood and her life was slowly fading, I knew I had to get back quickly. She knew she didn't have long if we didn't make it back, she started to say good bye but I cut her off. I couldn't think of losing her. Now we're here." I saw the look in Mira's eyes, she had another question.

"What will you tell her when she wakes up?" I hadn't really thought about it but I knew she wasn't leaving without an answer.

"I don't really know. What I do know is I'm not leaving till she's awake."

"Come on. Are you going to tell her you love her?"

"…..How do you know I love her?"

"I can see it in how you keep looking at her." Then it hit me. I've never felt like this before, my heart raced when I looked at her.

"Mira."

"Yes?"

"How do I tell her I…. love her?" I was embarrassed by the question, but I needed to know. I don't know much about romance, but I knew I wanted to be romantic when I told her how I felt.

"Just do what your heart tells you!"

"That's all you're gonna tell me!? What if I freeze up, or make a fool of myself?"

"Trust me. You won't! Now I'll be back every once in a while to check on her, if anything happens yell for me!" Then she left. I pulled a chair next the unconscious girl in the bed. She was beautiful. I held her small hand in mine, rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand. It was smooth and soft. Her red hair flowed around her face and down her chest. I just wanted to hold her, but I stayed seated. I stayed in that spot for 2 days. Guild members came in and out to check on her. Gray and Erza came in and offered to stay while I got some sleep, but I declined. I wanted to be here for when she woke up. I wanted to be the first person she saw when she opened her eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes. I miss them. I miss her smile and her laugh. Then something snapped me out of my thoughts, and I became angry and what I smelled. I knew who was standing outside without even looking.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily, huh?"

**These jerks just won't go away! I'm going to try to have the next chapter up soon, again sorry for the wait. I'm not good with fight scenes so just use your imagination! I think I did pretty well with Natsu's POV, hopefully you think so too! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: She's NOT Yours

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I will try a battle scene but please let me know if there is anything I need to change or work on! I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own the character Kirsten!**

**Chapter 8: She's NOT Yours!**

**Natsu POV**

"YOU! How did you make it out!" _Why won't this guy just leave Kirsten alone and give up already!_ Natsu then remembered what happened when he started into the room where Kirsten was being tortured.

_Flashback:_

_He entered the room and saw the man with a whip in his hand. Natsu's fists were engulfed in flames. He charged towards the man but he dodged the attack. Natsu tried again but this time with more force. He hit and the man went flying across the room, but he looked uninjured. "Your puny fire attacks will do nothing to me!" The man chuckled at Natsu's anger, but Natsu wasn't giving up that easy. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Direct hit but still not much damage. "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" And again not much damage. Again and again Natsu's attacks were just brushed off. This infuriated Natsu so he decided to use one final attack. "EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu swiped his arms in a circular motion creating a powerful finishing attack. This swept the enemy off his feet and through a few rooms. After that Natsu walked over to Kirsten and carried her out._

"I'm here for what's mine, now hand over the girl!" With that Natsu had jumped out the window and was now standing in front of the man who was going to soon wish he never came back. Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Wendy, and Tali were now standing near us ready to fight.

"Go make sure Kirsten is ok!" I yelled at the group, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Tali all nodded their heads and headed back inside. Erza and Gray stayed there. "I said go inside!" but they still didn't move.

"She's our friend too and this man hurt her and for that he shall be punished!" Erza was determined to help and wouldn't take no for an answer. She re-quiped into her knight armor.

"Right!" Gray then stood in his regular stance. I nodded knowing how stubborn they are.

"HAHAHA! You think you can defeat me! I am Lero, Master of the Dark Guild Fallen! And I will be taking the girl!"

"YOU WILL BE TAKING NO ONE YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as a jump forward to hit him with a Dragon's Iron Fist, but he dodged it. "Shit!" I mumbled under my breath. Erza went at him with a few swords but still he moved to quickly. Gray then made a floor of ice to slow him down. Lero skated around trying to balance himself; I hit him with a Fire Dragon's Roar and knocked him down. Erza took a stab at him but his body vanished and then showed up behind Gray. Lero kicked him in the back and sent Gray flying, but it wasn't an ordinary kick. Gray lay exhausted on the ground, his power was gone. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Oh I forgot to mention my power! I can take the energy from anyone I touch on their bare skin! Seeing how your friend stripped before battle, it was easy to take him down! I can also teleport!" He smirked which pissed me off even more.

"Erza take Gray inside!"

"But…"

"DO IT!" She nodded and threw Gray over her shoulder. I glanced back and she was headed inside the guild. I stood across from Lero. I glared at him, I didn't know what my next move would be, but I had to keep him away from everyone. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" It threw him back a little more but he looked unharmed. I knew I couldn't let him touch me, but I had to get closer to him. Damnit! "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Bad Idea. Lero grabbed my arm and slammed me on the ground. I could feel all my energy being drained. I had to get up! I pulled every last bit of energy I had together and got to my feet, but before I could take another step towards him someone grabbed my shoulder. The presence was calming. I turned to see the girl I was trying to protect. "Kirsten you're awake!"

"Thank you for all your help. I will take it from here! This is my battle to fight!"

**Isn't Lero a nasty guy! Sorry it's short everyone and sorry it's taking so long! I'm having writer's block and I have exams! I will try to upload something over my break next week, but I can't promise anything! I have to work an unpaid job, plus I don't have internet at my house! Please review! The next chapter will be all Kirsten!**

***On a side note, I've been trying to find someone to draw Kirsten! If more details are needed about her just leave a review or PM me. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle!

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters! I do own the character Kirsten! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9: The Final Battle!**

**Kirsten POV**

I woke up in the infirmary; Lucy, Tali, Wendy, Charle, and Happy were by my side. I sat up feeling like something was wrong. The look on everyone's face said it all.

"You're awake!" Lucy smiled but it was different.

"Thank goodness!" Wendy was also showing distress in her smile.

"Where's Natsu!" I knew then that something was wrong. I looked over to see Gray laying in another bed with Erza looking out the window. Nobody would answer me, they all just looked down. "WHERE IS NATSU!" Still no answer. I got out of bed, ignoring my pain, I walked to the window. I now saw what was going on. I rushed out the door and headed towards Natsu. He was on the ground, but he stood up before I got to him. I grabbed his shoulder. I didn't want him hurt. "Thank you for all your help. I will take it from here! This is my battle to fight!" I knew I was still badly injured, but I needed to do this, I needed to defeat my own demons. Natsu was hesitant to leave, but I know he understood what I needed to do. He turned to me and held me tight. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me.

"I'm not going anywhere!" He grabbed my hand and turned towards Lero.

"Oh how touching! You're just making it easier on me!"

His voice filled me with anger and hatred. My body was now being engulfed in blue flames, my arms were starting to show blue scales. Natsu jumped back, shocked at what he was seeing, but it didn't take long for him to join hands with me again and engulf himself in his own flames. Together our flame turned purple. I could hear Natsu's thought and I could feel his heartbeat. It's like we were one. "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Our two roar swirled together aiming towards Lero. He jumped to the side but the flame followed him. He was hit hard, but not hard enough to knock him down. He stood, amazed at the power he was witnessing. We dropped hands but our flame still grew. "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" We both jumped towards the man that had caused me so much pain, the attack knocked him back. He ran towards me throwing punches left and right, I knew I couldn't let him touch me where I wasn't covered. I kneed him in the stomach, sending him high. While he was in the air I shot a roar at him, but he teleported behind me.

"I've got you now you little bitch!" He grabbed my arm and I started to feel weak, but I knew I couldn't let it end here. I swung my leg around, tripping him and sending him to the ground. Natsu threw a punch at him, but he teleported again.

"DAMNIT STAY STILL!" Natsu was getting frustrated, as was I. Lero grabbed onto Natsu with both hands. Right before my eyes, my best friend was powerless, blood spat out of his mouth and he fell unconscious.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I could feel the anger growing, the flames growing. This man was destroying my life! I needed to finish this now so I could take Natsu to Wendy, but how. This man is so strong. _What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? _Then it hit me, I remembered a move Natsu told me about.

_There will come a time when you feel there is nothing else you can do _

_and you're at the end of the line. When that time comes use this move!_

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" I clasped my hands together. A glorious flame started growing destroying the ground and the grass that was near it. I screamed in anger, the ball of flame grew and grew. I threw all my anger and all my power into it. This was it, this would be the end! I shot it at Lero. It was our only hope of ending this nightmare. The spiraling ball shot at him, tearing off pieces of his clothes. His screams were all I could hear. When the flames and smoke cleared, I saw the charred body of the unconscious demon. It was over, it was finally over. I ran over to Natsu and fell to my knees, I had almost no energy left, but I knew I had to carry him. I picked him onto my back and limped my way into the guild hall. Mira ran up to me and grabbed Natsu. I fell to the ground in exhaustion. Levy helped me up and they carried us to the infirmary. They lay us on the beds beside each other, Wendy ran to my side first.

"No, help him first! I'll be ok." She nodded and went to the side of a bleeding Natsu. She raised her hands above him "Sky Dragon's Healing Spell!" A blue light started shining and it went all over Natsu healing various wounds. He opened his eyes and shot outta bed.

"Where am I?!"

"You're in the infirmary! Kirsten carried you in!" He glanced over at me, I gave him a smile. My wounds were still pretty bad so Wendy headed over to my side and did the same thing she did to Natsu. After I was healed Natsu asked everyone to leave the room except me. I was shocked, but I knew we had some unfinished business. Once everyone was gone Natsu crawled out of his bed and sat at my legs. He turned to where he was looking at me.

"Kirsten?"

"Yes Natsu?" I looked up at him but turned away quickly.

"I have something I want to tell you! Now I'm really nervous, this is my first time ever saying this to anyone!" I looked at him, his cheeks were stained red. He looked away from me and then looked back and scooted closer to my face. "Kirsten, I love you! I want to spend eternity with you! Ever since I met you I knew that I needed you. I'm not good at this romance stuff but if you give me a chance…" I jumped out of my spot and planted my lips on his before he could say another word.

"Of course I'll be your girl! That's all I've wanted since I met you! I love you too Natsu!" As we finished confessing our feeling a squeak came from the door. It was bulging as if an immense wait was pushing from the other side. Then it broke and several flustered face fell to the ground.

"Yay Natsu you did it!" Mira was the first to speak. She ran over hugging us and crying. Erza did the same but she started talking to me about planning a wedding and how she would be a bridesmaid and yadda yadda yadda. I just smiled at how happy everyone was. Gray and Natsu were fighting as usual, Gray made a comment about how he doesn't see how Natsu could get a girl before him and that started a big ruckus. Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Mira, and Tali all joined into the conversation about "The Wedding." Elfman kept going on about how Natsu was a "Man." Then Master announced that we were having a party to celebrate. Everything was looking up, I was truly happy. Natsu looked over at me and walked over and sat on the bed. He planted a kiss on my forehead and I stole one from his lips.

"Natsu?"

"Yes my love?"

"You don't have to call me that!" I giggled.

"Sorry, Mira told me to! What should I call you?"

"Just call me Kirsten or sweety or honey… now that I think about it, my love sounds nice too!" We both grinned and giggled.

"Well what did you want to say?" He held my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. It tickled so I pulled away and laughed a little as did he.

"Natsu, thank you for giving me a new start!"

**DONE! How did everyone like it? Please review! Should I write more or just leave it as is? Anything I should change? Thank you to all the reader's, follower's, and reviewer's! –Blue Fire Dragon Slayer ****J**


End file.
